


Chainmail

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eludes to Sex, F/F, Talk of Dirty Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean finds something interesting when he digs through Charlie’s duffel bag.





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie couldn’t believe she was back hunting with the Winchesters.  She had been through so much with the leviathans, evil Charlie, and Oz, so she was glad to be hunting something relatively normal, vampires.  The boys had seen her around town and inviting her to join.  Whether it was to catch up or because the vamp preferred red heads was still a bit unclear.

 

So here she sat, in their motel room, enjoying a beer with Dean while Sam finished up his research.

 

“So, get this…all the women regularly visited the bar just outside of town.  How much you want to bet that is the vamp’s hunting ground?”

 

“Sounds like it.  I love it when they hunt in bars.  Perfect mix of work and pleasure.”  Dean joked back.

 

Charlie chuckled.  “Well, sounds like we have a bar to go to…”  Before she could get up, Dean waved his hands.

 

“Nope.  No good going without a plan.”

 

“I agree with Dean.”  Sam spoke up quickly…too quickly.

 

There it was, the answer to her question.  “Seriously, am I nothing but bait to you?  First with Dick’s files and now this?”

 

“What?  No!  Charlie…”  Sam tried to defend their position, but Dean butted in.

 

“We didn’t know you would be here, honest.  But you fit the profile.  It was nice to catch up…but if we take this vamp out, then we can go back to the bunker and binge on Game of Thrones together.  What do you say?”

 

Charlie smiled as she rolled her eyes.  Sam and Dean were like the brothers she always wanted, she could never say no to them.  But she wasn’t exactly the ‘get dolled up and go drinking’ type.  “But I don’t have anything to wear.”  She whined. 

 

It was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes as he got up, Sam chuckling in the corner.  “Come on, Charlie.  You mean to tell me you don’t have something in there for a night of fishing?”

 

Before she could protest or comment on the cliché use of the word fishing, Dean was elbows deep in her duffle bag.

 

“Dean!  What the hell, man!”  She shoved his shoulder as he snickered, holding up a pair of Supergirl panties.  “Not cool, dude!”  She snatched them from him before he dug back into the duffle.  “Sam!  Help!”  Charlie called out, but she could tell by the look he gave that he would be no help.  _Damn Sam and his inability to keep his brother in check_. 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Dean clearing his throat.  “Uhh…Charlie…”  Dean held up her shinning chainmail bikini set by a couple fingers.  He displayed it to Sam before turning to Charlie for an explanation.

 

Her eyes went wide with embarrassment as she nervously chuckled.  “There’s an interesting story behind that.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, no.  You can’t just stop there!”  Dean shook the bikini so it made noise as the chain rings shifted against each other.  “Come on, out with it!” 

 

Charlie rolled her eyes and sighed.  Sure, she could sit here and argue to try to get out of it, but this was Dean Winchester she was talking about, might as well get it over with. 

 

“Alright, so here’s what happened…”

 

~

 

Three summers ago…

 

Charlie finished tying her tunic as she heard the commander call out to her.

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

“You, maiden warrior, you will be on nightly patrol.  So go to the western border and ensure those night elves do not cross into our territory!”

 

“Yes, sir!”  She called out enthusiastically.  It had been so long since the last time she went LARP-ing.  She just hoped she would get into a battle or two tonight.

 

Charlie made her way through the forest until she reached the stream.  The stream marked the edge of the northerner’s territory.  There was a small tent pitched for her in case she need to step out or take a break.  A storm was moving in, so she hoped it wouldn’t keep her in all night. 

 

The first couple of hours went without incident, which was killing Charlie, she was so bored.  As if Mother Nature could sense her distress, there was a clap of thunder. 

 

“Great!”  Charlie made her way into the tent to avoid the oncoming rain.  As she got in, she saw a woman, a night elf, going through her bag.

 

“Hey!”  She quickly drew her sword and held it out, the tip almost touching the stranger’s face.  The elf stood and Charlie finally got a good look at her.

 

 _Oh, my!_   She thought.  The woman had skin tight pants, with dark leather boots and a white top.  Her dark cloak floated around her feet a she moved.  She was gorgeous.  Her body was long and slender, her emerald eyes popping out against her lightly painted blue face. 

 

“Go on!”  She mocked.  “Kill me for crossing the border, you northern brute!” 

 

Charlie hesitated, that was her mistake.  Before she could even register what was happening, she was pinned on the floor with the elven beauty strattling her. 

 

“You’re too slow, northerner.”  She grinned as she leaned down into Charlie’s face.  “What should I do with you little scout?” 

 

To this day, Charlie still had no idea where the courage came from.  She leaned up, closing the distance between them, giving a soft kiss to the now stunned woman.  AS she pulled away, there was a moment of silence, but then the stranger leaned forward and captured Charlie’s lips again.

 

Charlie’s hand slowly drifted up the woman’s side as she deepened the kiss, pulling her white tunic up and—

 

~

 

“Woah, hey!  TMI, Charlie!”  Sam shouted out, interrupting Charlie’s tale.

 

“Dude!  Shut up!”  Dean yelled back as he threw his pillow at his brother.  “How dare you interrupt girl on girl action!” 

 

Charlie chuckled as they went on arguing for a few moments.  If they ever stopped arguing, there would probably be another apocalypse. 

 

“Anyway…what does this have to do with the bikini?”

 

“Well…after we…you know, we were relaxing in the tent when…”

 

~

 

“That was…wow!”  Charlie sighed as the woman nodded in agreement.  She was just getting ready to ask for her name and number when they heard the shouting. 

 

“Maiden warrior!  Where are you?”

 

“Shit!”  The woman called out.

 

“Be quiet, they’ll hear you.” 

 

“Sorry!”  She whispered back. 

 

A twig snapped just outside the tent as the woman leaned forward to capture Charlie’s lips one last time before disappearing out the back of the tent.  She was gone into the night, wrapped only in her cloak as Charlie’s commander entered, unaware of the treasonous act that was just committed. 

 

~

 

She forgot most of her clothes, that bikini included.”  Charlie’s eyes were glazed over as she remembered that amazing night.  It was one she would never forget. 

 

“Wow!”  Dean had a huge grin on his face.  “Did you ever catch her name?”

 

Charlie just shook her head.  “No, but I’ll find her again…someday.” 


End file.
